


Harder the Second Time to Rebuild.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Break Up, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Jessie lives, Sadness, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried to smile, tried to do what she'd always done and hide the sadness, the pain, from everyone around her. It wasn't easy expressing how she felt to people these days. Especially when half of the people she knew were named on that wall. How could she even begin to tell someone for that matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Alexandria.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Tom is a character mentioned in my fic [Emptiness.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6196543)
> 
> AU Where Jessie survives the fall of the walls.
> 
> I will be trying to update some of my other fics guys.
> 
> But, in the mean time I do have new fics that can be found [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/works?fandom_id=8645044)
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Would you do this for anyone else?"_

_"No."_

 

Two months had passed since the night their walls had fallen. Two months since her entire world had fallen apart. 

She tried to move on.

Tried to forget.

But how could she? They'd all lost someone since this entire thing had began. Friends, Lovers, _Family._ But it didn't make the pain feel less within her heart. Names on a wall, mounds of dirt in the graveyard they'd never used until now. It seemed like, such a cold way to remember them. A name on a wall wasn't how she remembered them. Deanna had taken them all in. Given them shelter from the storm raging just beyond the walls of Alexandria. 

Sam......she could feel her hand twitching, jerking, and grasping onto the ghost of the memory of his hand grasped tightly within hers.

Two months were all it'd taken for everything she'd known to fall away. 

She tried to smile, tried to do what she'd always done and hide the sadness, the pain, from everyone around her. It wasn't easy expressing how she felt to people these days. Especially when half of the people she knew were named on that wall. How could she even begin to tell someone for that matter?

Tell them, she blamed herself for not being strong enough to rip him free. Blamed herself for living and not being the one that they took instead of him. That after that night, Rick had become a ghost around her home.

Left her behind and started something with Michonne.

She didn't hate him for it. But it did raise the question had what they shared even been real or, was she just somewhere for him to heal over the loss of his wife. Someone he used.

Jessie didn't know what had driven her beyond the wall. Maybe it was anger, grief, or maybe just the need to leave the memories that haunted her dreams every night behind. Find somewhere new, somewhere safe, if that place even existed out there. Some place she could just call hers and forget everything except the good times.

Smiles, laughter, Rick.

Feeling alive instead of praying for the darkness to consume like everything else.

That was when she met Tom.


	2. On The Road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, we don't have to talk about that. You ever been in love?"
> 
> Green eyes snapped toward him suddenly. Looking angrier than she'd meant them to, wounded, as if fire had burned her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I added a second chapter.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Come on Jess, it shouldn't be that much further now."

She made no comment in return, just offered a simple nod, she'd understood Toms words as she adjusted the backpack strap cutting into her shoulder through her jacket. 

Three months.

Three months they'd been on the road. Fighting, traveling, _Surviving._ It was different from Alexandria, food was harder to come by out here. Usually rotten, smelling as rancid as those things roaming everywhere they went. But they managed somehow. Managed to keep going even though it looked like everywhere was the same as the road behind them.

Empty, Hopeless, Filled with the decaying remains of what used to be there. What _should_ have been there.

It seemed like a waste to keep going. Burning food, water, energy, when they needed it now more than ever. She felt so tired these days, empty. She missed her sons, missed her Home, Rick.

But it was the past. Something she'd never shared with Tom other than she'd been in a "group" before and they'd had walls. 

Orange, and red painted across the sky as they finally stopped. Made their fire, and sat around it as dark blues, and purples bruised across the sky above them. It was silent, peaceful.

"Jess, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Before we met, before all this, what did you do?"

Jessie shifted her weight on the ground. Feeling the sting of the words before this, stabbing into her.

"I went to art school, ended up dropping out. I started cutting hair, and like, twelve other jobs, but, Stylist was pretty much my main thing."

It was the most she'd said to him ever. A complete sentence, other than silence or short words and gestures. His eyes watched her, seeming to notice the look etched upon delicate features as he nodded softly.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about that. You ever been in love?"

Green eyes snapped toward him suddenly. Looking angrier than she'd meant them to, wounded, as if fire had burned her.

"I'm tired. We'll head out at dawn."


End file.
